When You Couldn't Understand
by deranged fruit
Summary: It's when you couldn't possibly understand, that everything becomes clear. Hermione protests against the Ministry's new Marriage Law.


**When You Couldn't Understand**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Hermione leaves a lasting impression on Hogwart's when she protests a new Marriage law.

**Ch. 1 Hermione**

Hogwart's castle usually held wonderful magic and delightful mysteries, but today Hogwarts felt dark and dreary. Many students starting school this year had started to view the beautiful castle as a prison more than a home before they even arrived, but none more than Hermione Granger.

Unlike any other normal day, Hermione took her time getting ready, making sure to take extra care in her appearance. On a normal day, she would have just swept her bushy hair into a ponytail and straighten out her uniform, but today was a special day for Hermione. She smoothed her hair into cascading waves and applied a small amount of makeup to even her complexion. With a final glance at her reflection, Hermione walked out the door.

The candle-lit hallways evaded the mornings outside brightness. Hermione walked through the shadowy corridor eyeing each statue and portrait with sadness. As she strolled along, she hummed a lullaby that her mother use to sing to her as a child. Something about the song calmed Hermione. Trying to calm herself, Hermione failed to notice a figure hidden in the shadows, stopping only when the figure stepped into the hall when she was a mere ten feet away.

The figure had a menacing presence about them, but Hermione didn't even blink. Not trusting herself to speak out loud, she could barely bring herself to whisper. "Malfoy what are you doing here?"

Draco Malfoy leaned back against the wall, the shadows darkening his appearance. Even though his posture was arrogant, his steely eyes glowed in the candlelight with a sadness that only she had seen for days. Nothing about him could be hidden from her, not even in darkness. When he spoke, his voice came out raspy.

"Today's the day, eh?"

His response was a short nod of her head. He knew that she was having trouble with this.

After a minute of silence, Malfoy pushed himself off the wall and took a slow steps towards her. Once he stood before her and looked down into her face, he took delicate hand into his. Her once emotional eyes stared blankly ahead and she never saw the sad smile he gave her. His free hand moved to caress her cheek. He didn't bother to speak until Hermione leaned into the touch of his hand, allowing his hand to cup her face.

"Hermione…" Draco couldn't help the hesitation in his voice. "Hermione, please don't choose me. Lucius will see to it that you suffer. I couldn't bear it if he hurt you."

"Draco, I love you."

"Then for love of me, I beg you, please don't…."

"The choice is mine to make, Malfoy." With that Hermione sidestepped Draco and continued her walk to the Great Hall.

Draco was left standing there alone, speechless, before dashing off into a different corridor to beat Hermione to the Great Hall. He knew that he had begged her not to choose him and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what her decision was, but he knew that he needed to be there to show that no matter what, he would support her completely. He just prayed as he ran that it wouldn't be him. It was while he prayed that Draco Malfoy knew that he really wanted her to choose him and it broke his heart.

* * *

Hermione stood and stared at the huge wooden doors of the Great Hall for a full three minutes. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she put her hand on the door to steady her. She took a few deep breaths and lifted her head. Tears were forming in her eyes but she pushed them away roughly with her hand and stood up straight. 

This is it, she thought.

Then Hermione Granger pushed open the door and took her first step.

**A/N**: I couldn't resist trying out a story like this, even though there are hundreds floating around. I am looking for a co-writer for this story, if anyone is interested. Please if you enjoy this, review!

Much Love, Deranged


End file.
